Kiss Me
by too enigmatic 2 b urs
Summary: Well, he could act like it's all over and he doesn't miss me. Or he could just kiss me. -Sam


_Hi, everyone! I don't normally put Author's notes at the beginning but this is an exception. This is one those ideas that keeps playing in my head until I take the time to write it down. It's Au-ish. Post PP and post-break up Sam and Danny. They're in their 20's in this fic. I got the idea from Lucy Hale's song, "Kiss Me". I'm not a fan of her as an actress but her music has stories and I thought the lyrics are fitting._

_I don't own Danny Phantom or the song "Kiss me". _

* * *

**SAM**

I leaned against the bar counter, one hand holding the cocktail of an icy, fruity margarita. I checked the time and glanced at the entrance of the club. I counted down to five. I chugged down my drink in one gulp and the doors opened. Danny Fenton, my ex-boyfriend, sauntered in, sporting that sexy jet black hair and intense blue eyes. He paused at the awning and let his eyes wander.

_You walk in and act so surprised  
Even though every Friday night I'm here  
You know I'm here_

I quickly glanced away, half-afraid that he would catch me ogling at him and half-excited that he would. I made my way to the dance floor and began swaying with the music. Todd, the cute blond guy who was also a regular in the club saw me and came over to my spot. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He was the kind of blond, blue eyed guy that would make any female's knees melt with just one smile. He liked to flirt with me and I enjoy the attention. Who wouldn't?

But he was one of those nice guys who would never cross the line. He invaded my personal space as we danced but I never minded because he was not the type to grope and force himself to me.

Danny was at the bar, just finished taking a sip of his favorite brandy. A petite redhead wearing a dress that could have been manufactured to fit into a five-year's old body plastered herself on his lap. I looked away.

_You talk to some girl, I dance with some guy  
Catch each other's eye and we pretend  
Like we don't care_

I went home immediately after only one drink and dance. I couldn't stand being around him in the same space.

_But I know you know I know  
We ain't really lettin' things go, no_

I took a shower to clear my head and emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. I felt the familiar cold brushed in my room. I tried to ignore it and busied myself in checking my phone.

_When you leave here and you drive home  
You take a turn down my road_

The cold disappeared as fast as it came and I breathed a sigh of relief. I scrambled to my window and looked out.

_I watch you through my window  
And hide so you can't see_

I sighed again as I changed into my PJ's and dropped myself on the bed. I was dizzy and I only had one drink!

_Don't you know I want you with me  
And it ain't just cause I'm tipsy  
You can act like it's still over  
And you don't miss me_

I grabbed my phone and stared at his picture dreamily.

_Or you could just kiss me  
Kiss me, kiss me, yeah_

The next day, we accidentally met at the supermarket. I was looking over the vegetables and he was gazing at all the leafy greens with a focus that could have bent metal. He saw and greeted me politely. Then explained that his mother asked him to run an errand and get her the veggies she needed for her salad.

_We talked and talked and talked some more  
Over thought this thing right out the door_

I smiled. I couldn't help it. He was always brave enough to risk his neck for the people he loved but when faced with mundane situations; he acted like it was the end of the world. I gazed at him, and the memories assaulted me.

_Well I don't wanna talk no more_

Danny followed me to the cashier and paid for my grocery and his. He bought me an ice cream and sat down on one of the benches. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck.

_Who we kidding, why we pretending?  
Wish you'd just go on and lean in now  
What are you waiting for?_

Danny, being the gentleman, walked me to my car and even insisted in carrying the grocery bags.

_So either tell me I'm insane  
Or let's call off these crazy game_

I sat in my room, gazing out the window when I heard the unmistakable rumble of his car passed by my street.

_When you leave here and you drive home  
You take a turn down my road  
I watch you through my window  
And hide so you can't see_

I had my journal with me and quickly jotted down the thoughts that arranged themselves in my brain.

_Don't you know I want you with me  
And it ain't just cause I'm tipsy  
You can act like it's still over  
And you don't miss me_

I paused to take a look outside. The sun was setting.

_Or you could just kiss me_

I closed my eyes and soaked in the last of the sun's rays. I was always a night creature but the twilight gave me that sense of tranquility. I didn't remember thinking about our kisses, the first fake out make out, but I suddenly pictured it.

_Kiss me like the first time  
Leave your lips on mine_

I remembered the next real ones, the warm hugs, the intimate feeling we shared even when we were just holding hands.

_I can't remember why  
We ever said goodbye, goodbye_

My breath was caught in my throat. Recalling everything felt all too damn real.

_When you leave here and you drive home  
baby I know where you wanna go  
Yeah_

This was bad. My imagination was running wild. And I uttered his name, "Danny."

_You leave here and you drive home  
You take a turn down my road  
I watch you through my window  
And hide so you can't see  
Don't you know I want you with me  
And it ain't just cause I'm tipsy  
You can act like it's still over  
And you don't miss me  
Or you could just kiss me_

I finally opened my eyes and stared, slack jawed. Danny was crouching in front of me, staring at me worriedly. When it dawned on him that I was okay, a playful glint crossed his eyes and he smirked. "Sam."

I whispered,

_"You could just kiss me."  
_

* * *

So... What do you think?

Thanks for reading and dropping by :)

~T.E


End file.
